eraofpiratesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kumiko Kumori
Appears in Crendo Island Arc: Kumiko is a girl of eleven years old and she has short red hair which she wears strait except for the sides in front of her ears beside her face which is braided. She can usually be found wearing a sailor suite as if she goes to school as well as a backpack and a satchel. This girl is usually happy go lucky and tends to try to look out for her friends. Background Kumiko was born and raised by a family of engineers, inventors and shipwrights. She lived a very energetic life as she learned the basics to her trade as she was a single or only child she was spoiled and didn't get scolded too much. As such she tended to be stubborn at times though she would soon grow out of it. She was waiting to show the world how brilliant she was as she aimed to create the very best ship in the world. Her father is a well known Shipwright on Crendo Island as he runs the Kumori Shipyards at the Cendo Island Docks with her mother who is a well known Engineer or Inventor. Usually the two work separately on various projects but at times they would come together and share what they learned or found out to extend their knowledge so that they can fulfill requests for people. Most of the business is repairing ships and the like at the dry-docks but they also do Refurbishing, Upgrading and Building new ships. A few hours each day is put aside for lessons of which they use to take turns teaching Kumiko about the trade and stuff. Story So Far One day she made a few new friends and followed a couple into the wilderness where they heard gun shots and horrifying sounds. Some of the friends rushed in the direction of the sounds and others went back to town with her to get the admiral. This let her bring help to her friends and while the admiral held off the big baddies she got a reward. . . Today was a festival and as such she went around looking at various things before hearing about a merchant with interesting and strange things. He was very rude to her. She was polite and patient as she waited to find a way to get what she wanted. Her new friend tried to help her but alas the merchant passed out and was carried away by his body guard. She stands guard over his stall as she cleans her prize from the previous adventure and hides it. Abilities & Powers Items Hidden Parchment - '''Obtained a parchment from a bears guts after finding pirates. Recently cleaned up. Relations Will be added as they make pages. So far she has made several friends along the way and some people she has yet to meet but she soon will. Hang in there as her adventures continues and her relations grow. ''Aros Conway - A'' friend and teammate during the supply run. ''Robin Conway -'' Aros' brother and teammate during the supply run. ''Abel -'' '' Another teammate during the supply run.'' ''Valerie S. Parakeet -'' A companion, been through a life or death situation with. A known thief. ''Braxton S. Parakeet -'' Valerie's sister, went through the same situation with. A known thief. ''James Finch -'' A friend that she went through the life or death situation with. ''Shinigami Murakumo -'' Have yet to meet. ''Murakumo Tenma -' Have yet to meet. Category:Characters